


A Secret for Sophie

by hato



Series: Untitled Series [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hato/pseuds/hato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sophie swings up high she can see all sorts of things in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret for Sophie

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Because I work with a Little Sophie and she is a constant source of amusement and frustration. She’s about 2 ½ years old in this one (and not swinging as high as one would assume, but it’s high to her :D ).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Arthur Conan Doyle. This particular version belongs to Stephen Moffat, Mark Gatiss, and BBC.

Sophie likes the park.  
  
It’s big. And grassy. And there are people and dogs and squirrels and a sand box and a swing set. She likes the swings a lot. Likes to jump out, into the air, and land on the grass. Even when it’s cold and the wind makes her face tingly and red and her nose all sniffly.    
  
She wipes her nose on her muffler.  It’s blue and green and really big. It smells like Da’s soap. Da gave it to her this morning before he went to work because she left her pretty pink one at Gemma’s house last week after her birthday party and Mummy won’t take her to the park without one.  
  
Mummy is sitting on the bench behind the swings. Talking to the other mummies, with the little babies that can’t do anything but cry and sleep. She can hear them sometimes. The mummies. Talking about Christmas presents and dinners.  Mummy tells another mummy how to make plum pudding.  
  
Sophie swings higher. Her ear flaps fly up with her, then down. Up, down. She likes her hat. Mrs Hudson knitted it for her. It’s orange with green eyes and a pink nose and ears sticking up on top. Da said it looks like a kitty is trying to eat her head.  She likes to pull the ear flaps down under her chin and make kitty noises for Mr John.  Sometimes he laughs.  
  
Mr John is sitting on a bench far away from Mummy. On the other side of the park, by the fountain.  He walked to the park with Sophie and Mummy.  Then he walked around the park while Mummy sat down.  Mr John walks a lot.  Mummy says he misses Mr Sherlock so he walks around the city to stop missing him.  
  
Mr Sherlock is gone. Mr John told her.  
  
Sophie swings higher. Up, down. Up, down.  
  
Up.  She can see Mr John talking to a pretty lady.  Her hair is the same colour as Sophie’s. Her hat isn’t as cute though.  Sophie has seen her in the park before, but can’t remember her name. The pretty lady has a big doggie and it jumps around her while she tries to talk to Mr John and Mr John is laughing.  
  
Down.  Grass and dirt.  
  
Up. Pink trainers in the grey sky. Down. Grass and dirt.  
  
Up. She can see Mr John holding the pretty lady’s hand. They are walking along the path. Mr John limps a bit. The pretty lady kisses his cheek. Grown up stuff.  
  
Down.  Grass and dirt.  
  
Up. Pink trainers in the grey sky. Down. Grass and dirt.  
  
Up. Sophie looks across the park. Squirrels. Other doggies walking. Birds. Mummies and babies.  
  
Down. Grass and dirt.  
  
Up. Pink trainers in the grey sky. Down. Grass and dirt.  
  
Up. Sophie looks across the street. People are walking. They look busy. Father Christmas is standing on the corner, ringing his bell. Mummy said he isn’t the real Father Christmas but he works for the real one.  
  
Down. Grass and dirt.  
  
Up. Pink trainers in the grey sky. Down. Grass and dirt.  
  
Up. A man is standing behind the Father Christmas who isn't Really Father Christmas, almost hiding behind the big building.  His coat is big and dirty. Lots of patches. His cap is too big, it keeps falling over his eyes. He's smoking a cigarette. Yuck. Mummy says smoking is yucky . The man is watching the park.  
  
Down. Grass and dirt.  
  
Up. The man is watching Mr John walking with the pretty lady. Smoking the yucky cigarette really hard. He looks sad when he pushes his hat up. Like he wants to cry and be mad but doesn't want anyone to see like Mummy when she and Da yell at each other about Nana staying for the holidays.  Sad and mad. And lonely. And it’s Mr Sherlock.  
  
Down. Sophie stops swinging, drags her trainers on the ground until the swing stops. She stares at Mr Sherlock staring at Mr John staring at the pretty lady.  
  
Mr John said Mr Sherlock is gone. Said Mr Sherlock was never coming back. Mr John doesn’t tell fibs.  
  
Sophie frowns. But Mr Sherlock isn’t gone. He’s right there. Throwing his cigarette on the ground.  Mummy says people shouldn’t throw rubbish on the ground.  
  
Her mitten is stuck in the swing chain. Sophie yanks it loose and waves.  
  
Mr Sherlock looks at her. He puts his finger over his mouth. Wants her to be quiet. He smiles, a little bit.  
  
Sophie frowns again. Looks at Mr John.  Mr John would be happy to see Mr Sherlock. But maybe Mr Sherlock is hiding from Mr John?  Maybe Mr John is mad at Mr Sherlock? Sophie hides in the cupboard when Mummy is mad at her.  
  
Sophie puts her finger over her mouth and nods. She can keep a secret. She kicks her feet, pushes against the dirt. Makes the swing go again.  
  
Up. Mr Sherlock is walking down the street. Away.  
  
Down. Mr John is kissing the pretty lady near the fountain.  
  
Up. Pink trainers in the grey sky.  
  
 ** end **

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to everyone who reads, kudos', and comments !!!


End file.
